sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The-Bismarck
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Millie the Golden Retriever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 23:25, April 27, 2014 (UT crituque? (Dot27 (talk) 21:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) thx for the advice!!!!!! You're really good at critiques!! You should make a page for critiqueing on the other wiki. (Dot27 (talk) 22:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) no, not really, just people giving me a hard time on chat. Plus this wiki is like taking up my life -.-# (Dot27 (talk) 01:59, September 12, 2014 (UTC)) Sounds Great Sounds like fun, but my laptop is currently down so....-Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 13:13, September 15, 2014 (UTC) hi rember me i was wondering if our characters could be friends i added something to his story line so he wont just kill you Coolsterwill (talk) 00:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) coolsterwill AHH, DUDE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE AN ADMIN??? u would be on of da best or maybe already r :) OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 21:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) more like we duh BIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i don't get it either OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on getting admin-ship big bro!! ~ Dot SORRY I'M soooooo sory about befor and next time i will pot a signature SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORY BRO blazingofTNT Is there any way of viewing all your edits? XxXZeroTheHedgehogXxX (talk) 03:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Zero Hi, it's Dot again! I just made a huge page on FNAOCs wiki but their's something awkward about it... Can you read it through and give critique? THX!!! http://fivenightsatocs.wikia.com/wiki/Toki-Doki_Cafe ~Dot27 They did THIS to me! This is Alphonse, and I am pissed! The chat moderators were bullying me recently and I needed them to stop. DLeonMagnus and Namusan were participating in it. They called me a 12 year old, and they mean it as an insult. They made rude jokes about me, they made me feel sad and angry. And when I tried to defend myself, they warned me saying they would kick me out of the room if I "acted out". Honestly, these moderators are seriously corrupted. I would never be able to find a chatroom that is worse than this. Hi there, it's SweeTea ^ ^ Hi it's SweeTea ^ ^. Do you have a deviantART?Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 18:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC) haha! thanks, nubis! XD SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 23:45, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for fixing Kurtis' page for me. *hugs* my dad beets me with a shoe. i have no time for u, rite now. and i take time to make my an characters, not u guys. i am the god. seriosly. *is crying*ZeetheHedgehogMystic (talk) 00:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) good day sir Course sand Hi, Thanks for letting me know about Course sand. I did notice that they had been banned from here and I suspected that they were some sort of troll. If they do any more vandalizing on my wiki, I'll be sure to pernamently ban them. Thanks again. ^ ^ --NaomiK There are good prices on furbuy today https://www.furbuy.com/listings/cat5.html . ~dot27 dot27 (is afraid to take one of onehearts characters without asking but she said you could..) ~ dot27 http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Stephen_the_Angel this character ~Dot27 I'm confused too... ... I don't know what whoever claims this page means.. ~dot27 THX!! ~dot27 yay! :3 Hypocrites Hey Bismarck. It's me, Alphonse It just happened again. I asked Ecruoso a simple and curious question about if he still hated Namusan, because of that argument days ago. He said no, and then told me to "fuck off". I was like "What the heck? There's no need to tell me to fuck off." That made me mad so I called him a bastard. He was then like "What did you just call me?" I said it again, and then he called me a "fucking cunt" and then Sean, Namusan, and Snooper began egging on me. Mega and Rabbid were the only people defending me. It went on for about 4 or 6 minutes. If you don't believe me, I have proof here. I didn't gather too much proof, but it's enough to confirm what's happened. Here is the link to the proof. Spam Here's some more evidence. So I was just typing out a random word (not even a word) out of boredom, and the Snooper falsely accuses me of spamming. Because that is NOT EVEN SPAM, I call her a dumbass and everybody begins calling me out for "disrespect", which is not even disrespect, it's more like the "treat people the way you want to be treated" rule. Iron Minerzone goes to say that I'm never nice to anyone and tells me to prove it. I give him proof by showing him an article of me compliment somebody's character. He acts like he dosen't even give a shit and everybody continues to egg on me. Bully Hey there. Something happened when you were gone, and I chose to upload this proof and give out a detailed explanation of what's happening in the logs.